


尘埃

by Lonicera_1995



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, War
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera_1995/pseuds/Lonicera_1995





	尘埃

朱利安来到白房子面前敲门的时候，所有人都安静了。  
没有人想到身为将军的他会选择这样的地方。  
不少房门自觉敞开，朱利安挨个房间试探，眼睛像鹰一样。一位少年吸引了他的注意，他在他面前多停了几秒，身旁的士兵知趣地走上前抓住少年的胳膊。少年开始激烈地挣扎起来，喊叫的声音惊动了整个走廊。  
“吵什么！”  
梅苏特听到动静后也从房间里走出来，一眼撞上了正在官兵怀里挣扎的瘦小Omega。朱利安被梅苏特磁性的声音吸引过去，注意力集中在了他垂到肩膀的黑发上。  
“不就是找个人伺候吗，何必闹成这样。”他有意地瞥了朱利安一眼，“我代替他不可以吗？”  
“将军。。。”  
士兵喊住了朱利安，可朱利安却摆摆手，对梅苏特点了点头。  
“不跟我进来吗？”梅苏特用手指卷起头发的末梢，“听说德拉克斯勒将军，一直留着之前情人的手帕和丝巾呢。”  
朱利安笑了笑，从背后按住梅苏特的肩，双手伸入他的衣领，轻而易举地褪下了他披在身上的长袍。梅苏特一丝不挂地转过身，紧紧贴在朱利安裹着制服的胸口处，一只手调皮地探入他的上衣口袋，把手帕抖了出来。  
“现在就这么放肆，接下来可不要后悔。”  
“您应该告诉我，丝巾在哪儿？”  
“躺到床上去。”  
朱利安一边装出命令的语气，一边抚摸着梅苏特的背部和臀部。梅苏特挑衅地望了他一眼，但还是很听话地走到了床边。  
“你不怕我吗？”  
“来这里的人都是一样，哪有什么怕不怕的。”  
“那现在呢？”  
朱利安从怀里掏出丝巾，蒙住了梅苏特的眼睛，又侵略性地堵住他的嘴。梅苏特瞬间慌了神，嚣张的气焰也减弱不少，朱利安并不柔软的舌头在他的口腔里来回扫荡，似乎要将他的舌头缠住，再连根拔起。  
与他正相反，朱利安越来越无所顾忌，梅苏特被遮住双眼，嘴里喘着粗气的模样令他十分着迷，他退出对方的口腔，开始一点一点地舔过脖颈的皮肤，薰衣草的气味不断加重，朱利安感觉整个身体都掉入了盛开的薰衣草丛中。梅苏特逐渐失去意识，脖颈处的刺激使得他的身体一直在颤抖，他不知道自己在做什么，也不知道正在对自己为所欲为的人究竟是谁。  
或许胆怯的样子更容易激发人的兴致，朱利安坏心眼地捡起掉在地上的手帕，巧妙地系在梅苏特的分身上，然后继续若无其事地玩弄梅苏特的身体，舌头离开脖颈，开始在其他部位流连。朱利安喜欢先用力舔舐一下，再慢慢勾起舌尖收尾，尤其愿意只用舌尖挑逗乳头。怪异的性爱方式使得梅苏特原本就有些敏感的身体更经不住刺激，他全身泛起潮红，被手帕绑住的分身也肿胀起来。朱利安停下动作，津津有味地欣赏起面前的艺术品。  
“我真的好后悔。从进门的那一刻，我就一直盯着你的眼睛看，可我现在却选择将你的眼睛蒙起来。”  
梅苏特没有说话，只是扭动着身体，口中发出断断续续的呻吟。  
“我曾以为，所有的Omega都会像你们这个样子。。。直到有人向我汇报，自卫军的部队里有个伪装成Alpha的Omega。”  
梅苏特听到“伪装”这个字眼时，突然清醒起来，托尼的影子在脑海中一闪而过，他的心跳加快了。  
“等我亲自抓到那个家伙，要好好看看，他到底是什么样子。”  
朱利安的话让梅苏特的内心更加不宁静，他想努力给自己找一个舒服的姿势，可下半身的束缚又让他无能为力。  
“现在还敢放肆吗？”  
“给我。。。我想让你快给我！”  
梅苏特的思维已经有些混乱了，他不知道自己为什么会主动提出交欢，也许这不过是下意识的选择。朱利安显然是被这句话激怒了，他狠狠地拍了一下梅苏特的大腿根，然后迅速接下皮带，直接捅进了甬道的最深处。  
“啊！”  
下体的冲撞越来越迅速迅速，而面前依旧是一片漆黑。梅苏特突然陷入强烈的恐惧中，他似乎又回想起他刚刚来到这里时的经历，究竟他是如何被抓过来，如何遭受折磨，如何结识了擅长土耳其语的马尔科。想到这里，他的双手不自觉动起来，似乎是要拼命抓住什么东西。  
“你没事吧。”  
朱利安轻轻抓住他的手腕。  
“求你。。。把丝巾。。把丝巾摘下来。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我要看着你。。。将军，我要看着你。”  
朱利安的动作逐渐放缓，他的心有些软了。丝巾被解下来的一刻，他看清了梅苏特满是水雾的双眼。他依旧继续着在他体内的动作，同时也将他抱紧了。等自己快要高潮的时候，他解开梅苏特分身上的手帕，与他一起射了出来。  
“关于Omega的事情。。。是真的吗？”  
梅苏特半躺在朱利安的怀里问道。  
“你在意这件事做什么？”  
“将军，帮我个忙好吗？


End file.
